Cristal Azul
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: han pasado 1000 años...una nueva era a nacido...nuevos heroes y nuevos peligros...y que tiene que ver Sakura Kinomoto en todo esto y lo mas importante que es el Cristal Azul, xq todos lo quieren...


PROLOGO.

_Recordando el pasado. Parte I_

Ya ha pasado más de 1000 años después de la destrucción del cristal azul, era aquel poder que encerraba una joven de gran corazón y de mirada ingenua muchos la conocen desde que ella solo tenía 10 años eh iba a la primaria Tomoeda, espero que con eso sepan quien es y sino lo han descifrado les diré su nombre, el cual es leyenda, ya que protegió a todo el mundo de la oscuridad de la hermandad de Zight, una raza que nació del demonio interno de un hombre llamado Arashi Mio, era el líder de la hermandad la cual se había mantenido en la total oscuridad, esperando a que un poder milenario reviviera, este era el cristal azul, solo seres con corazones puros podían invocar sus poderes, pero en aquel año en que reapareció no fue por un corazón limpio sino por uno que fue envuelto por el engaño, la tristeza y la culpa, pensaran como eso fue posible, simplemente por que lo invoco en el momento preciso para salvar a la única persona que amo, es decir el amor verdadero fue lo que llamo al cristal azul y este no pudo negarse a marchar, pero ese fue el inició del fin del mundo como lo conocían, aquella mujer que lo llamo era Asaku Mio, si piensan que es la esposa de Arashi…están totalmente equivocados, ella era la hermana menor de ese mal nacido, el cual solo la utilizo para llamar a aquella joya, el mismo puso a aquellos demonios contra el amado de Asuka, y fue el y no los demonios quien atravesó el joven corazón del amor de Asuka, ella sabía como salvarlo y sabía que se exponía a desatar un gran peligro para la magia, pero como dicen el amor es ciego, además la culpa la embargaba ya que su amado estaba agonizando por ella, el la había protegido de aquellos seres de las sombras, quería y debía salvarlo y así lo hizo, recito el mas bellos de los cantos elficos que el mundo hubiera oído el sonido de su voz se escucho hasta el último rincón de la tierra, avisando del gran milagro del resurgir de aquella piedra, solo aquellos con poderes mágicos fueron capaces de escuchar tal canto, pero este fue detenido por un grito de agonía, y con eso el hechizo había sido perturbado, el cristal apareció pero no con aquel color que todas las generaciones anteriores lo habían visto era de un color azul oscuro y teñido con sangre se podría decir que era un color escarlata, el cual sumió en la oscuridad a las almas de los humanos más débiles, y eso fue causado solo por su resplandor, y eso solo era el inicio de la tormenta, Arashi luego de matar a su propia hermana tomo la piedra y recito un hechizo que maldecía al mundo, y que abría las puerta del inframundo, todos los monstruos, espíritus, almas penates que habían sido encerrados a lo largo del tiempo fueron liberados, aquellos seres solo tenían un objetivo y era el de venganza, de todo ser viviente, eso seres que gozaron de su libertad mientras ellos eran castigados de la peor manera, aunque eso castigos era poco para pagar por los pecados cometidos, pero eso no les importaba…

Se que me eh desviado bastante desde el nombre de aquella joven legendaria, pero en estos momentos ella hará acto de presencia, su nombre-perdonen por la redundancia de esa frase- su nombre era Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, conocida en el circulo de magia como la Master Card Captor, elegida por uno de los creadores del cristal azul, no quiero confundirlos así que les dire el nombre de aquel que la escogió para aquella misión de recolectar las cartas, el era Reed Clow, el hechicero mas poderoso de su época, el que fue más conocido por la creación de las cartas Cloe que por el mismo Cristal Azul, hace 754 años se descubrieron unos diarios donde expresaban que 5 fueron los creadores de aquel Cristal, pero este escrito estaba en un idioma más antiguo que el latín o que el idioma perdido de la Atlántida, pero extrañamente hubo un hombre que pudo descifrarlo, el que dijo que Clow era uno de esos 5 pero no pudo decir mas, ya que fue asesinado, por quien más que la hermandad Zight…gomene, otra vez perdí la idea principal, si sigo así no les podré contar quien soy yo, bueno sin mas preangulos les contare la historia de Sakura, la legendaria ama del cristal azul, la ultima persona que utilizo el poder del corazón puro…

* * *

Aqui les traigo otra historía de mi invencion jeje, se que este capitulo no dice mucho, pero quiero ver su reaccion si aprovatoria o que, haber si lo sigo o no, es que en estos días me eh inspirado pero por eso no actualizo, pero esta vez si voy a actualizar los demas fics pero deseo que me digan cualquiere que actualice primero, es que me guio por el gusto del publico, así que escribanme, para que yo actualice, asi que haganlo rapido porq desde este domingo 24 entro a parciales y despues me pondre a escribir como que la vida se me fuera, así que apresurence, byebye 

F. Laydi Shaden


End file.
